Torture
by Extravagantic
Summary: Was forced love the same as real love? violent!BreezexJay.
1. Chapter 1

There were times when Jayfeather hated being blind more than others. Some days he didn't care. He knew the territory well enough to get around without sight. But it was the nights like this that he really hated it.

He was pinned to the ground, feeling the patter of rain drops on his pelt, and the mud creeping up to touch his belly. He couldn't see anything, and he couldn't feel anything familiar. All he could feel was the sharp claws on his head - scratching hard enough for it to hurt, but never enough to do any real damage.

He growled, struggling slightly, but to no avail. He wasn't strong enough, and he could never fight back. "W-why!"

He heard a laugh above him as the claws on his head lowered to his back. He hissed when they dug in slightly, and he swore he could feel the blood oozing out of his wounds. "Why? Why, you ask?" He felt breath on his ear as the other cats leaned closer to him. "Because I love you, of course."

Jayfeather let out an empty laugh. "Yes, of course." That was always the answer he got. But love? There was no love in this relationship. Only pain. He was a medicine cat, though, so he knew how to hide the wounds. No one suspected anything ever happened to him.

For a moment, he wondered if StarClan did this to him to punish his mother. For a moment, he wondered if StarClan was angry with him, because he was too powerless to push his 'lover' away. Was forced love the same as real love according to StarClan?

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt teeth dig into his scruff. He grunted and thrashed when he felt the slightest bit of freedom, but there still wasn't much he could do. The other cat dragged him for a moment, flipping him onto his back. Jayfeather was well aware of would would happen next.

Breezepelt had a pattern to his torture, you see.

It always started with mean words. He loved to see Jayfeather squirm and cry out just at the harsh things Breezepelt said to him. It gave him some sick satisfaction, but never as much as it did when he began to tear his flesh. Breezepelt always started with his head. Clawing and ripping. He didn't want to kill Jayfeather, though. Never kill, just hurt.

After clawing his skull for a while, Breezepelt would work on tearing his back, never leaving horribly noticeable scratches. He was very careful about his work. He didn't want anycat to find out what happened to Jayfeather during their meetings.

The belly, though, was the part he really enjoyed. There were places all over Jayfeather's underside that he could scratch and bite, and nocat would ever see the mark. He could get away with anything there, so he always made a point of attacking his belly last.

A scratch here, and a scratch there... He licked his lips at the sight of blood dripping from the deep wounds. He bent his neck to lick the stray drops off of Jayfeather's fur, purring at the familiar taste. He continued to lick, giving a nibble here and there to bring about more blood. He continued this for a moment before murmuring quietly. "Oh, Jayfeather... you know I do love you, right?"

Jayfeather let out another empty laugh. "Yes... of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**My, oh my. It seems that this former one-shot did catch the attention of some readers. I know it's been a long time since the first part was posted, but I thought I'd continue it anyway~**

**At least, with a second chapter. Who knows if there will be more?**

**Also, did I post a disclaimer before? If not then:**

_I do not own Warriors or the characters._

**Well, if any readers are still interested, I hope you enjoy this continuation~**

**Btw, this in no way follows the current events going on in the Warriors series.**

* * *

Lately, other cats had started to notice Jayfeather's slight limp and the wince he gave whenever he moved to lie on his belly. No cat had actually mentioned it to him as of yet, however he could feel their gazes on him with every movement he made. Silently they were judging him, blaming him for never trying to fight against his... his... enemy? Lover?

But no, that wasn't right.

They couldn't be judging him. None of them knew the truth. It was never a judgemental gaze. Simply a worried one.

Lately, Jayfeather had found himself panicking over things that weren't really happening. It was an after effect of the torture he was receiving. He blamed himself for never being able to fight off Breezepelt. For never telling anyone the truth. He could easily have this torture stopped.

So why didn't he?

Was he truly in love with the other cat, despite the horrible treatment he was given? Despite the fact that he wasn't meant to love? Who had ever heard of two cats of the same sex falling in love? And half-brothers, no less!

But lately, he couldn't keep himself from wondering. It was unheard of. No cat would approve of it. Why did that thought sadden him? There was no way he could be in love with Breezepelt.

Absolutely no way.

* * *

Love was a hard concept to understand.

Breezepelt had grown up in an abusive family of sorts. His father never loved his mother. His father had two loves, but neither of them were his mother. Their relationship was a partnership, something that happened for his father to prove his loyalty to WindClan.

Despite this partnership, his father would never escape the judgement of his Clanmates. Especially not with those half-Clan cats, Breezepelt's half-siblings, living in ThunderClan.

He had always hated those three. They were ruining his already broken family even more just by living. Part of him wished he could just do away with them. How wrong would it be to kill them in cold blood? What a silly question.

And yet...

Love came into play at some point.

It was the blind one that caught his attention. He was weak, mostly harmless, different, impaired, _gorgeous. _Breezepelt couldn't believe himself the first time he thought it, but by now he had begun to accept it. He had fallen for Jayfeather.

He was disgusted, horrified, and angry with himself. His first thought was to punish himself for thinking it. However, a seemingly better idea came to him. He'd punish the cat who made him think it.

That was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. It was planned as a punishment, but one visit turned into another and soon Breezepelt found himself with Jayfeather everynight. At first he told himself that he just enjoyed torturing the blind cat.

However...

Love refused to keep itself from being acknowledged.

It came to a point where Breezepelt stopped denying his love for Jayfeather.

The punishment never stopped.


End file.
